


Jedi Master Ben Lars (aka Obi-Wan Kenobi)

by ElfofCave



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darth Venge - Freeform, Fanart, Flamethrower, Gen, Gift Art, In a Lonely Place, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jedi Master Ben Lars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfofCave/pseuds/ElfofCave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift art for Flamethrower's amazing fiction: "In a Lonely Place".</p>
<p>In this fiction Obi-Wan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi Master Ben Lars (aka Obi-Wan Kenobi)

[In a Lonely Place](http://archiveofourown.org/works/259403/chapters/405364) is an AU in which Obi-Wan goes undercover as the Sith apprentice Darth Venge, and we follow his struggles through the Clone Wars and beyond. The story is well-written and very enjoyable (and rated: mature).


End file.
